


In the Doldrums

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Noctis Lucis Caelum, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Angst, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Noctis overhears Ignis wanting to speak to his father about him, and instantly thinks he’s done something wrong. Those thoughts cause him to spiral into a negative headspace, but the presence of his best friend helps to take him out of it.





	In the Doldrums

**Author's Note:**

> Someone over on tumblr sent in a request asking for some Promptis angst, with Noctis having the blues. This is what I came up with. ^_^ Please enjoy!

* * *

Noctis walks down the lengthy hallway in the Citadel, feeling the pressure of being the only heir to the King. He knows his father is healthy, and knows that at some point, they’re going to want him to start doing more in the ways of business, but the only thing on his mind is to play video games and hang out with his best friend. Who happens to be someone that he keeps finding himself wanting to spend more and more time with, but doesn’t want to come across as needy - when in fact his best friend is really his _only_ friend. 

“Your Majesty - if I may have a word?” He glances up, as he hears a voice that he knows probably better than his own. Ignis Scientia - the man who will be his future Adviser, and who is a constant presence in his life. He doesn’t count Ignis as a friend - not when he’s supposed to be making sure that he makes the right decisions later in life. Hearing him address his father causes him to step into the shadows, not wanting to be caught by either of them. 

His father looks up from walking with his own small entourage, and stops in the middle of the hallway. “Ah, Ignis. What would you like to speak about? Is it something that can be spoken about out in the open?” 

“I’m afraid not, Your Majesty.” Noctis’ stomach starts to sink, as he sees Ignis’ expression change. “Might we have a word privately?” 

“Of course.” The men surrounding his father disperse, leaving the two men alone in the hallway. “What’s on your mind?” 

“It’s your son, sir.” Hearing Ignis mention him increases the feeling of lead beginning to appear in his stomach. “I think it might be best if we had to your office.” 

“Right.” The two men begin to walk towards the elevators together, keeping their voices low as they wait for the lift to arrive. Noctis waits until they step onto it to before removing himself from the shadows, not feeling the best anymore now that he knows they’re going to talk about him in private. 

His feet take him to the same elevator bay, and waits for an elevator to take him back down to the first floor. He walks out, not bothering to say anything to anyone that he passes by - they know who he is. There’s no reason to chase after the Prince if it isn’t something important. And from the way Ignis sounded when he was talking to his father, it seems that he can’t handle anything important. Or so he’s led to believe. 

It surprises him to find that the sun is already setting, not realizing he’d been stuck at the Citadel for so long. Without having to attend school anymore, the hours he spends at the Citadel seem to pass by faster than any normal school day. He’s been out of school for exactly three months - maybe that’s what Ignis is talking to his father about. How it’s been three months, and he really hasn’t shown much of an effort to be apart of the Lucian council, as he is the Prince of Lucis. He’s doing what he’s told to do, nothing more and nothing less. Maybe _that’s_ the problem. 

“Noctis!” He stops walking, and turns around to see the man he’d been thinking about earlier running down the stairs to catch up to him. “Noct, wait!” 

He puts his hands into his pockets, and waits for Prompto Argentum to join him. Prompto, who has been his friend since they began high school together, and now both have graduated and are spending their days in different forms of torture at the Citadel. “Hey.” He greets the freckled face blond, who has a smile on his face that he can’t see to reciprocate at the moment. 

“What’s wrong??” Always able to tell when something is bothering him, Noctis should have realized that Prompto would know that something was off with him. “You okay? Did you get some bad news or something?” 

“Or something.” He shrugs, as the two start to walk out towards the street together. “You just finish up with training?” 

“Yeah! I ran into Iggy too.” Noctis felt that emptiness return to his stomach at the mention of his Adviser. “He seemed to be in a pretty serious mood too. Did something happen between you guys?” 

“No.” He lifts his hand, and waits for a taxi to pull up to the sidewalk. “You heading home?” 

“Can I come hang out with you for a bit?” Prompto asks, rocking back onto his heels. “I don’t really feel like heading home yet.” 

A taxi pulls up to where they’re standing. “Sure, but I don’t think I’m going to be the best company tonight.” 

“It’s okay. I’m just happy being in the same room with you.” 

He wishes that the smile that’s on Prompto’s face could take away that awful feeling he can’t seem to shake off. But a smile won’t form on his own lips, as he gets into the back of the taxi. Prompto gives the driver his address, and then they sit closer together than is probably necessary, but Noctis doesn’t have the energy to move away. It feels nice to have Prompto’s thigh up against his - the minimal touch making him feel a little less upset.

As if sensing his displeasure, he feels Prompto’s hand touch his, and sees their fingers lock together, resting the back of his hand on the top of his thigh. They’ve held hands before - back in school it was easier to keep track of each other if they held hands. But it’s something they haven’t really done since graduating, so that additional comfort makes him visibly relax. Without really thinking about it, Noctis turns his head and rests it on Prompto’s shoulder. He feels Prompto rest his head on top of his, and soon he’s clutching his fingers with a little more strength than probably necessary. 

The taxi pulls up to his apartment building, and they get out of the car. Keeping their hands together, he follows Prompto into the building, then stands near him as the elevator takes them up to his floor. When they get inside of his apartment, Prompto stands in front of him, a serious expression on his face. 

“Alright - what happened?” The sunny disposition is muted, but he can still hear the overall happiness in Prompto’s voice. “You’re extra moody today, and I can’t figure out why.” 

Noctis pulls away from him, taking off his shoes in the foyer then goes over to the couch, untying the tie around his neck as he sits down. “I don’t think my dad is happy with my performance so far. Nothing I do is right, apparently.” 

“Whoa, what?” Prompto sits down next to him. “Did your dad say that??”

“Not exactly.” He groans, and leans back against the couch. “I don’t really feel like talking about it.” 

“Okay, Noct.” His best friend nods his head. “We don’t have to talk about it. You want to play a game? Watch a movie?” 

“A movie sounds good.” He pulls off his suit jacket, and lets it fall into a heap on the floor, then takes off his button up shirt, leaving his white v-neck undershirt on. “I don’t feel like picking, though.” 

“Don’t worry! I can find something!” Prompto grabs the remote off the coffee table, and pulls up Mogflix. “You up for anything?” 

He nods, and moves a little bit away from his best friend. He lays down on the couch, and once Prompto sits down on the couch, he puts his head on Prompto’s thigh, his head facing the television. He doesn’t see the movie that Prompto chooses, but it doesn’t really matter to him. He wants to get rid of this feeling, and something on in the background is perfect for that. 

Prompto’s fingers start to comb through his hair, Noctis sighing softly at the casual touches. What he really loves about being so close with Prompto is that he doesn’t bother to ask him again about what happened, and instead just lets him be. If it was Gladio, or Ignis for that matter, they would be nagging him to death to spill why he’s upset. But not Prompto, and it feels good to not have that constant worry tapping away at his brain. 

“You want to watch another one?” Prompto asks, after the first movie is done. Noctis now has a blanket over his body, Prompto putting it on him halfway through the movie. “I can stay the night here tonight, if you want?” 

He turns to lay on his back, so that he can look up at Prompto properly. “Yeah? I wouldn’t say no to the company.” 

“When’s the last time we had a proper sleepover?” Noctis feels a smile finally starting to appear on his lips, as he hears the excitement in Prompto’s voice. “Want me to order us some pizza?” 

“Pizza sounds amazing.” Noctis nods, as he turns back to face the television. “See if they have something sweet too.” 

“Like ice cream, or cake?” 

“Mmm. Cake sounds good.” 

“Coming right up!” 

Prompto orders dinner for them, then returns his fingers to run through his hair. Noctis sighs softly, as their second movie starts. He stays quiet still, contemplating what he should say, or what he shouldn’t say. He has no proof that he’s done something wrong, but with the way everyone treats him at the Citadel, he wouldn’t be surprised if that were the case. His eyes close, as Prompto starts to scratch the back of his neck with his nails, the touches causing him to hold a little tighter to the blanket wrapped around him. 

“I heard Ignis wanting to talk to my father this afternoon.” He speaks softly, his eyes not really focusing on what’s happening on the television. “He interrupted him walking with some members of the High Council.” 

“Oh, Noct.” The hand that had been touching the back of his neck now lays flat on his skin. “Did you hear them say anything?” 

“No, Ignis said that it might be better to discuss things in a more private area.” He sighs, as he rolls onto his back to look up at the ceiling. “I’m the worst Prince ever.” 

“You are not.” He groans, as Prompto flicks the tip of his nose. “You don’t get to talk like that, Noct.” 

He rubs his nose. “Why’d you do that?”

“Because, you deserved it.” His best friend sticks his tongue out at him, then laughs. “You shouldn’t have eavesdropped on them. You know that never ends well. Remember when you did that when we were in high school?” 

He rolled over, his shoulder now pointing towards the back of the couch, as he kept his face against Prompto’s thigh. “Why must you bring that up?” He shakes his head. “I was mortified after hearing them talking about how ‘dreamy’ those girls thought I was.” 

“You have to admit, it was pretty hilarious at the time.” Prompto laughs, returning his hand to the back of his neck. Noctis groans softly as he feels him begin to massage his muscles. “I’m not saying to not be sad - I can’t tell you to turn that on and off. All I can tell you is that you’re dumb for listening in on a conversation that wasn’t meant for you to hear.” 

Knowing that he has a point, he grunts out an affirmative noise. “At least I didn’t follow them into the elevator. That would have been really awkward.” 

“No kidding.” 

The doorbell rings, and before he can get up, Prompto stands up. A pillow is put under his head, as Prompto goes over to the door to get their food. He turns back so that his shoulders are now back to facing the television, and watches as Prompto walks back towards the couch with their haul for dinner. He slowly sits up and moves to stand, but then stops when he sees Prompto shake his head. 

“I’m not an invalid, Prom.” 

“I didn’t say you were, Noct.” Prompto walks into the kitchen, and grabs a few paper towels. “Now - do you want to eat our dessert first?” 

He looks at the small bag sitting on top of the pizza box, and nods his head. “What did you get?” 

“Why don’t you look, and see?” 

Picking up the bag, he brings it to his lap and peeks inside. There are two small chocolate bundt cakes covered in chocolate frosting. “It’s perfect.” Another smile appears on his face, the small gesture of the cakes the perfect antidote to make him feel better. “Want to eat them first?” 

“Why not?” Prompto sits back down next to him, the blanket resting over his lap as they sit shoulder to shoulder. “No one’s here to tell us we can’t eat cake first. So, let’s do it!” 

“Okay.” Noctis gives him one of the small bundt cakes, and then takes the other for himself. He takes the cover off, and inhales the rich chocolate scent. “It smells amazing.”

“It tastes it too!” Flecks of cake fly off of Prompto’s lips as he chews a piece. Noctis laughs, and bites into his own cake. “Good, yeah?” 

He nods his head, and takes another bite. “Super good.” He finishes his cake first, then opens the pizza box. “Ah, the works. My favorite.” 

“It’s like I know you, or something.” Prompto teases, as he grabs them both a couple of slices. “Movie?” 

“Movie.” Reaching for the remote, he unpauses the film, and sits back to eat his pizza. 

Eating makes him feel marginally better, but he still feels a little blue about the whole encounter at work. They devour the pizza, and after the movie is over, they decide to play some Assassin’s Creed, taking turns doing the missions. At around ten, Noctis stands up from the couch and stretches, lifting his arms over his head with a deep groan. 

“Time for bed, Noct?” Prompto asks, as he sees him pick up the blanket up off the floor. 

Noctis scratches his stomach, and gives a nod of his head. “Yeah, I gotta be up early. Gladio has been training me in the morning now. It’s awful.” 

“I hear that.” Both yawn at the same time, Prompto’s more vocal than his own. “Well, good night.” 

“Night.” He starts to walk to his bedroom, then pauses in the doorframe. “Hey, um, Prompto?” 

“Yeah?” 

Not really wanting to be alone right now, he decides to ask a question he may not normally ask him. “Can….” Noctis fights to find the right way to phrase what he wants to ask. “Will you come lay down with me? I don’t really feel like being alone.” 

“Of course.” Prompto jumps up from the couch, and walks over to him. “I can sleep next to the bed, when you’re ready to fall asleep.” 

“Okay.” 

He strips out of his slacks, keeping his black boxer briefs on as he gets under the covers. He sees Prompto is wearing no shirt, but keeps on his blue briefs on, the sweatband he used to wear in high school now a leather bracelet sitting on his wrist. His eyes go to Prompto’s crotch, but he quickly averts them as he sees his friend is packing a little more than he expects to see. Shaking it off, he lays under the covers, and holds them up for Prompto to join him. 

“Ah, cold! Cold!” He complains, as Prompto puts one arm around his back, Noctis facing him on the bed. “You’re freezing!” 

“Sorry!” The apology comes out as a loud exclamation, as they both start to laugh at how awkward it feels right now. “There, is that better??” 

His own natural body heat is already beginning to warm up the area where Prompto’s freezing arm is resting, taking the chill away. “Yeah. I guess.” 

“Hey, you’re the one that said you didn’t want to be alone right now. Not me.” 

The dull ache returns to his chest, as he starts to clam up. “Right.” 

“Noct - it’s okay.” Prompto’s voice pulls him from sinking back down into the doldrums. “I get that feeling - it’s not fun at all.” 

“It’s really not.” He whispers, and finds himself pressing his body closer to Prompto’s. “I’m really glad you’re here tonight, Prom.” 

“I’m happy to be of service to you, Noct.” 

It takes a little bit of time for him to properly relax, becoming very conscious of how close they are to one another. Prompto’s fingers start to run through his hair again, just like they had been doing when they were sitting on the couch. It’s comforting, and it makes him feel _perfect_. Lifting his head up, he wants to tell him, but then sees how close Prompto’s face is to his own, and the words disappear. 

“Is something wrong?” The question is whispered, causing Noctis’ stomach to twist in a pleasant manner. “Noct…?” 

“Nothing’s wrong.” He says, and for once believes it. “Prom, can I….?” 

Their eyes meet, and Noctis is pretty sure he stops breathing as he stares into his best friend’s violet eyes. “You can do whatever you want, Noct.” 

“You might regret that statement…” 

“I won’t.” Prompto shakes his head, as their lips inched closer and closer together. “Because it’s something I’ve waited a long time for.” 

He closes his eyes, and brings his lips to Prompto’s, then casually submits to the kiss with a soft moan. His lips part as he waits for Prompto’s tongue to enter his mouth, and as soon as it does, he exhales another moan. His arms tangle around Prompto’s body, and soon their kisses are becoming a force to be reckoned with. Pulling back from the kiss, he pants softly and stares up at him, still trying to process what has just happened. 

“I like you.” Noctis confesses, as he scoots closer to Prompto. “You don’t treat me different because of who I am. You let me be me without questioning.” 

Prompto’s smile hits him right where it counts, as they look at each other. “I will _always_ treat you like a person first. None of this royal business like everyone else.” Prompto’s lips hover close to his. “I like you too, Noct. I told you - I’ve waited a long time for this.” 

“I’m sorry it took me so long.” He brings his lips back to Prompto’s, and groans as the tips of their tongues rub back and forth against each other. 

“I would have waited for a lifetime.” 

After a heavy makeout session, Noctis feels Prompto’s hand touch his cock, causing him to moan. “Do you want to…?” He asks, as Prompto’s hand slips down past the band of his underwear. 

“Do I want to what?” Prompto’s lips touch his neck, the wet kisses he leaves behind like little brands on his skin. “Touch you? Yes.” 

Noctis shakes his head. “No, I meant have sex.” 

“Sure.” 

He laughs, still trying to put all of this together, as they decide so casually to have sex with each other. “Sure.” He repeats, and is about to say something else when he feels Prompto give his cock a teasing touch. “Gods, what are you doing…?” 

“Jerking you off, I think.” Prompto kisses him again on the lips. “How should we fuck? Want me on top of you? Or you want to be on your side, or-” 

Reaching blindly for the lube he keeps in the drawer next to his bed, Noctis puts it into Prompto’s hand. “Get me ready, then we can figure out the best position.” 

“You got it, Your Highness.” 

His underwear gets removed, and soon a wet finger is teasing his entrance, causing his mind to go blissfully blank at the sensation. “Proooom….” He moans, lifting his knee up to open himself up more. 

“Gotta be thorough, Noct.” Prompto teases him, as a second finger is pushed into his body. “I can’t be tried for murder tomorrow because neither of us could wait to have sex properly.”

He laughs again, which quickly turns into a deep moan as Prompto pushes his fingers in and out of his body. “Y-You won’t die. Please, I’m good. I want you on top of me.” 

Thankful that he doesn’t have to beg, he puts his foot back down on the bed, and keeps his knees spread apart as Prompto kneels between them. “Jumping into sex. This is so crazy.” Prompto mumbles, shaking his head as he pours lube onto his cock. “Whatever, right? It’s just sex. No big deal.” 

“Prompto, I’m right here.” Noctis puts his hand on Prompto’s upper arm, and smiles. “You know I can hear everything you’re saying.” 

“I know, I know.” The tip of his cock nudges up against his entrance, causing them to both moan. “Gods, we’re really going to do this…” 

“W-We should have done it a long time ago.” Noctis groans, as more of Prompto’s cock slips into his body. 

His best friend’s face comes into his vision, as Prompto stares down at him. “Guess we’ll have to make up for lost time, huh?” The smile on his face - the smile that can light up any room, and one that always helps to take some of the lingering sadness away from him - it’s a face he knows he’ll never grow tired of seeing. “What do you say, Your Highness?”

“Sounds perfect….” 

Noctis’ words trail off as they start to get a rocky rhythm going. It takes a few tries, but they find a pattern that works well for the both of them. He brings Prompto back down to him, and kisses him on the lips, as he wraps one leg tight around his waist, pinning him against his own body as their movements become more volatile. The pressure of Prompto’s stomach rubbing up against his cock is enough to push him over the edge, screaming in pleasure as his orgasm spreads throughout his body. He hears Prompto moan, and then feels him start to come inside of him, pushing him back to a heightened state temporarily, then comes crashing back down. 

Panting softly, he keeps his arms around Prompto, who he can feel is breathing just as hard as he is, as they slowly come down together. “Again…?” Noctis asks, as he stares up at Prompto with a smile on his face. “Lost time, and all that?” 

“Anything for you, Noct…” Prompto smiles, their mouths coming back together for another heated kiss, which reignites their passionate play. 

They wind up doing it one more time, before passing out in each other’s arms. In the morning, they wake up together, and not wanting whatever transpired the night before to be a fluke, Noctis leans over to kiss him good morning. They get up together, and take a shower - becoming a little handsy as they get clean, but are otherwise good. Noctis gets dressed in work out gear, and gives Prompto a clean shirt to wear. 

“Are you going to talk to Ignis today?” Prompto asks, as they stand in the train together, heading to the Citadel. “Ask him about what he was talking about to your dad?” 

Noctis shakes his head, and shrugs his shoulders. “If it’s important, they’ll talk to me about it. It was probably nothing. I always feel bad whenever I see them talking.” 

“You must feel bad a lot.” 

He snorts, and knocks his shoulder against Prompto’s. “That’s why seeing you always makes me happy.” 

“I’ll do whatever I can to keep that constant.” Prompto smiles, as they look at each other through different eyes today. “But you’re allowed to be sad, okay? And when you get like that, we’ll do what we did last night.” 

“Have lots of sex?” 

The redness that appears on Prompto’s face makes him laugh. “No, I meant watch movies, eat junk food and hang out. But yes, sex will also be nice.” 

“I think so too.” The train pulls into the Citadel station. “Come on, I gotta get to the training room, or Gladio is going to murder me.” 

“Right! So, see you later?” Prompto asks, as they race up the stairs. 

“Definitely.” They get inside, and before they part, he pulls Prompto close to him, and kisses him on the cheek. “Thanks, Prom. See you later.” 

“Bye, Your Highness!” 

Knowing that Prompto will be there to help him find his way through his bouts of depression really helps him feel better. And knowing that they’re now closer than they ever were - it’s an added bonus. He knows there’s going to be more times when he’s going to feel worthless and useless, but knowing that he’s got someone who will listen and not give him grief for it - it really makes it easier. He’s not out of the doldrums yet, but he’s close - and with Prompto by his side, it won’t be days spent there, which is more than he could ask for. 


End file.
